The brewing station for coffee and espresso machines that extract coffee grounds under pressure includes a brew head, a filter basket and a holder. To brew coffee or espresso, a consumer places the filter basket into the holder, adds coffee grounds into the filter basket, and manually seal and lock the holder to the brew head. One problem that has been accompanying such coffee and espresso machines since their inception centuries ago is the contamination of the brew head by the used coffee grounds. The used, stale coffee grounds on the brew head causes the coffee or espresso brewed to have a stale taste and causes potential leakage at brew head. As a result, to achieve good-tasting coffee the brew head needs to be cleaned frequently or after each use. Unfortunately, such cleaning is difficult and time-consuming to perform because the brew head is not readily accessible and certain areas such as the seal gasket in the brew head require special brush to reach. Another problem is that to achieve good seal between the brew head and filter basket sufficiently high force is required, which imposes undue challenges to those consumers who are physically challenged.
It is an object of the invention to provide a brewing station and method that will prevent the contamination of the brew head by used coffee grounds in the filter basket.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a brewing station for making better tasting coffee, espresso, latte and mocha.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a brewing station that will enable a seal between the brew head and filter basket to be automatically formed to simplify the brewing process.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a brewing station and method that will prevent the wet brew basket from dripping during disposing the wet used ground coffee.
Still other objects will become apparent after reading the accompanying drawings and description. It should be understood that the invention could still be practiced without performing one or more of the objects set forth above.